User talk:73MPL4R
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zombiedeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tomahawk23 (Talk) 21:51, April 15, 2012 I just wana let you know, you don't own the territory in all of eastern Europe, your just able to operate there and have things there, it's controlled by Sex Traffickers but like I said so long as you stay out of that business you're fine. But I wouldn't call it your territory, it's more so just a area of operations for you, you should have good business if Sex Traffickers hire you.Tomahawk23 02:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Alliance.Edit I believe would could work well together, our organizations our looking toward a similar goal in my opinion, if you intrested in a alliance, please contact me. I think that it would be a good idea to you forces ethank14 01:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea, sure. We have a lot of connections out in Boston and we can always use new business partners. Kingofawosmeness777 02:05, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that you guys are only involved in Contract Killing, Illegal Gambling, Smuggling, Loansharking, and Tax Evasion. You guys probably won't make that much money by just doing that. You guys probably should also get involved in Money Laundering, Extortion, Robbery, some form of Trafficking, like weapons trafficking or something, Kidnapping, Prostitution, Grand Theft Auto, Forgery, Chop Shop. You know more businesses. I don't mean all of those businesses just more of them, if you wana get involved in all of them then be my guest. Because at this rate you guys are probably close to being broke, given that you're not the only Irish Mob in Boston, and you're not involved in that many businesses. Just some friendly advice that's all.Tomahawk23 17:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Expansion (Ic): You have recived a Text from Damian Bridgeman: Ardan, If you want we can help you set up some buissinese in other places in it your state you have the manpower if you want "Wild Child" (Richard) and "Dog" (Dennis) liked working with your guys, and if you want i can send them down to help you expand (please note they are hitmen not a 2 man army). you have the potential to become a force to be reconed with mt friend. --Your Friend Damian (-- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 03:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Well i have been studieing the Geogrophy of Massatuchets and i thin Worcester or Springfield would be ripe for the picking and then there is allways Casinos in Atlantic City (i know a guy who wants some funding te set up a casino). -- Your Friend Damian Rebooting OCF meeting Zombie, as you may have noticed, we have concluded that the main cause of inactivity is because at this point we have nothing to do are may some how be limited by the rules of realisim which were clearly fun at first. We have begun to consider rebooting the wiki. We're going to have a meeting about this on Friday at 9:00 Eastern Standard Time on chat. For what people have been saying check these comments. After this, your gang, along with everybody's, will probably not be used at all anymore. It may. But it may not. I don't see any point in putting it up on wiki nav (which I forgot to do and should've done a whiel ago), but if you'd likee me to I'll still do it.Tomahawk23 (talk) 23:36, December 23, 2012 (UTC)